Pirates Beloved Treasure! Part 2: Neverland
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: It's been two years since Heather Darcy accidentally landed herself aboard the Sirius. Now,she has Eduardo, the love of her life. Just When the Sirius crew leaves port a boy in green appears to them for help and claims to be Heather Darcy's long lost brother! Peter Pan Needs the Sirius Crew to help him defeat Captain Hook with the help of his sister Heather!
1. Chapter 1

"All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, 'Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!' This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end." This story has happened before, more than once, actually, and it is about to happen again. Everything is almost same as both times; Same country, same city, even the same home. There was a girl , formerly known as Heather Darcy… or better known as Mrs. Eduardo to her husband Eduardo.

* * *

~Peter's PoV~

I watched her from the the sails of a ship which I don't know the name of. This was not Wendy, I was sure of it. Her long brown curls had been replaced by straight, red locks. Her eyes were an emerald green, like mine I think. A real pirate sword was in her hand, and she was swinging it around as though fighting an actual enemy. She seemed rather good at it too; like Wendy… Suddenly my hand slipped, sending a ball of leftover snow pouring down onto the windowsill, where it smashed as though it was a delicate bottle of glass. The girl looked up at where it had fallen I quickly flew upward. I peeked as she gazed out over the sea, looking for the cause, and then she looked up. I hid, hoping she hadn't seen me, but there was silence. I dared to look back, and she was no longer there. I moved back down, and I could hear a men shouting. "Heather Darcy!" They crew of this ship shouted!


	2. Chapter 2

~Heather's PoV~

"Comming Captain Morgan and fella's!" Replied Heather as she slid down the stairs from Edurado's room to the deck. "Good morning Honey!" Said Edurado with a kiss on the cheek. "Captain! I found a stour way!" Said Russell "Let me go!" Shouted Peter Pan while Tinkerbell remained in his hat out of sight. "Let em go Russell!" Ordered Captain Morgan ... "What's your name young lad?"asked Captain Morgan. "My name is Peter...Peter Pan..." Stuttered Peter Pan. "Why are you here Mister Pan?" Aske my husband Edurado with firery eyes. "I came to ask my sister for help! " gasped Peter as he passed out. "Christopher!" I shouted. "On it Miss Heather!" Rushed Christopher as he took Peter Pan to his office.

* * *

~Peter's PoV~

"Peter was not quite like other boys; but he was afraid at last. A tremour ran through him, like a shudder passing over the sea; but on the sea one shudder follows another till there are hundreds of them, and Peter felt just the one. Next moment he was standing erect on the rock again, with that smile on his face and a drum beating within him. It was saying, "To die will be an awfully big adventure." He was in a trance of where he was before he landed on _Sirius Crew's ship to look for who he believed was his long lost sister Heather Pan who is now Heather Darcy because he saw resembleance of her hair color same allurinread head and diamond like emerald eyes that sparkled but the most important clue was she was skilled with a sword just as much as he was but ... He must have passed out from the blood losses from battling pirates and his rival Captain Hook! _


	3. Chapter 3

(Nathan's View)

I went to the kitchen to get everyone some cold drinks. I made fruit cocktails and put some diced ice into then. When I was back, everyone was there apart from Heather, Peter Pan and Doc.'' Oy, Russell! Ya seen Heather?'' I shouted to him, as Heather & I were standing near him.'' Yeah. She said she went t' Christopher's office and's gonna be back when Peter Pan wakes up!'' Russell shouted back. I gave out the drinks to everyone, and stood next to Russell with mine, Doc's, Peter's, and Heather's cocktail's in hand.

Soon, I could hear her quiet foot steps on the stairs to the deck. When Heather came out, her long hair was platted into a braid to the side, and she had a worried look on her face. She also, had Green ribbons tied in her braids that were in her hair. She looked at me with a half-weary smile she looks cute like that I thought as I looked how she's approaching me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Boy and a Little Girl**

In the big city it was so crowded with houses and people that few found room for even a small garden and most people had to be content with a flowerpot, but two poor children who lived there managed to have a garden that was a little bigger than a flowerpot. These children were not brother and sister, but they loved each other just as much as if they had been. Their parents lived close to one another in the garrets of two adjoining houses. Where the roofs met and where the rain gutter ran between the two houses, their two small windows faced each other. One had only to step across the rain gutter to go from window to window.

In these windows, the parents had a large box where they planted vegetables for their use, and a little rose bush too. Each box had a bush, which thrived to perfection. Then it occurred to the parents to put these boxes across the gutter, where they very nearly reached from one window to the other, and looked exactly like two walls of flowers. The pea plants hung down over the boxes, and the rose bushes threw out long sprays that framed the windows and bent over toward each other. It was almost like a little triumphal arch of greenery and flowers. The boxes were very high, and the children knew that they were not to climb about on them, but they were often allowed to take their little stools out on the roof under the roses, where they had a wonderful time playing together.

Winter, of course, put an end to this pleasure. The windows often frosted over completely. But they would heat copper pennies on the stove and press these hot coins against the frost-coated glass. Then they had the finest of peepholes, as round as a ring, and behind them appeared a bright, friendly eye, one at each window-it was the little boy and the little girl who peeped out. His name was Kay and hers was Gerda. With one skip they could join each other in summer, but to visit together in the wintertime they had to go all the way downstairs in one house, and climb all the way upstairs in the other. Outside the snow was whirling.

"See the white bees swarming," the old grandmother said.

"Do they have a queen bee, too?" the little boy asked, for he knew that real bees have one.

"Yes, indeed they do," the grandmother said. "She flies in the thick of the swarm. She is the biggest bee of all, and can never stay quietly on the earth, but goes back again to the dark clouds. Many a wintry night she flies through the streets and peers in through the windows. Then they freeze over in a strange fashion, as if they were covered with flowers."

"Oh yes, we've seen that," both the children said, and so they knew it was true.

"Can the Snow Queen come in here?" the little girl asked.

"Well, let her come!" cried the boy. "I would put her on the hot stove and melt her."

But Grandmother stroked his head, and told them other stories.

That evening when little Kay was at home and half ready for bed, he climbed on the chair by the window and looked out through the little peephole. A few snowflakes were falling, and the largest flake of all alighted on the edge of one of the flower boxes. This flake grew bigger and bigger, until at last it turned into a woman, who was dressed in the finest white gauze which looked as if it had been made from millions of star-shaped flakes. She was beautiful and she was graceful, but she was ice-shining, glittering ice. She was alive, for all that, and her eyes sparkled like two bright stars, but in them there was neither rest nor peace. She nodded toward the window and beckoned with her hand. The little boy was frightened, and as he jumped down from the chair it seemed to him that a huge bird flew past the window.

The next day was clear and cold. Then the snow thawed, and springtime came. The sun shone, the green grass sprouted, swallows made their nests, windows were thrown open, and once again the children played in their little roof garden, high up in the rain gutter on top of the house.

That summer the roses bloomed their splendid best. The little girl had learned a hymn in which there was a line about roses that reminded her of their own flowers. She sang it to the little boy, and he sang it with her:

"Where roses bloom so sweetly in the vale,  
There shall you find the Christ Child, without fail."  
The children held each other by the hand, kissed the roses, looked up at the Lord's clear sunshine, and spoke to it as if the Christ Child were there. What glorious summer days those were, and how beautiful it was out under those fragrant rose bushes which seemed as if they would never stop blooming.

Kay and Gerda were looking at a picture book of birds and beasts one day, and it was then-just as the clock in the church tower was striking five-that Kay cried:

"Oh! something hurt my heart. And now I've got something in my eye."

The little girl put her arm around his neck, and he blinked his eye. No, she couldn't see anything in it.

"I think it's gone," he said. But it was not gone. It was one of those splinters of glass from the magic mirror. You remember that goblin's mirror-the one which made everything great and good that was reflected in it appear small and ugly, but which magnified all evil things until each blemish loomed large. Poor Kay! A fragment had pierced his heart as well, and soon it would turn into a lump of ice. The pain had stopped, but the glass was still there.

"Why should you be crying?" he asked. "It makes you look so ugly. There's nothing the matter with me." And suddenly he took it into his head to say:

"Ugh! that rose is all worm-eaten. And look, this one is crooked. And these roses, they are just as ugly as they can be. They look like the boxes they grow in." He gave the boxes a kick, and broke off both of the roses.

"Kay! what are you doing?" the little girl cried. When he saw how it upset her, he broke off another rose and then leaped home through his own window, leaving dear little Gerda all alone.

Afterwards, when she brought out her picture book, he said it was fit only for babes in the cradle. And whenever Grandmother told stories, he always broke in with a "but-." If he could manage it he would steal behind her, perch a pair of spectacles on his nose, and imitate her. He did this so cleverly that it made everybody laugh, and before long he could mimic the walk and the talk of everyone who lived on that street. Everything that was odd or ugly about them, Kay could mimic so well that people said, "That boy has surely got a good head on him!" But it was the glass in his eye and the glass in his heart that made him tease even little Gerda, who loved him with all her soul.

Now his games were very different from what they used to be. They became more sensible. When the snow was flying about one wintry day, he brought a large magnifying glass out of doors and spread the tail of his blue coat to let the snowflakes fall on it.

"Now look through the glass," he told Gerda. Each snowflake seemed much larger, and looked like a magnificent flower or a ten-pointed star. It was marvelous to look at.

"Look, how artistic!" said Kay. "They are much more interesting to look at than real flowers, for they are absolutely perfect. There isn't a flaw in them, until they start melting."

A little while later Kay came down with his big gloves on his hands and his sled on his back. Right in Gerda's ear he bawled out, "I've been given permission to play in the big square where the other boys are!" and away he ran.

In the square some of the more adventuresome boys would tie their little sleds on behind the farmer's carts, to be pulled along for quite a distance. It was wonderful sport. While the fun was at its height, a big sleigh drove up. It was painted entirely white, and the driver wore a white, shaggy fur cloak and a white, shaggy cap. As the sleigh drove twice around the square, Kay quickly hooked his little sled behind it, and down the street they went, faster and faster. The driver turned around in a friendly fashion and nodded to Kay, just as if they were old acquaintances. Every time Kay started to unfasten his little sleigh, its driver nodded again, and Kay held on, even when they drove right out through the town gate.

Then the snow began to fall so fast that the boy could not see his hands in front of him, as they sped on. He suddenly let go the slack of the rope in his hands, in order so get loose from the big sleigh, but it did no good. His little sled was tied on securely, and they went like the wind. He gave a loud shout, but nobody heard him. The snow whirled and the sleigh flew along. Every now and then it gave a jump, as if it were clearing hedges and ditches. The boy was terror-stricken. He tried to say his prayers, but all he could remember was his multiplication tables.

The snowflakes got bigger and bigger, until they looked like big white hens. All of a sudden the curtain of snow parted, and the big sleigh stopped and the driver stood up. The fur coat and the cap were made of snow, and it was a woman, tall and slender and blinding white-she was the Snow Queen herself.

"We have made good time," she said. "Is it possible that you tremble from cold? Crawl under my bear coat." She took him up in the sleigh beside her, and as she wrapped the fur about him he felt as if he were sinking into a snowdrift.

"Are you still cold?" she asked, and kissed him on the forehead. Brer-r-r. That kiss was colder than ice. He felt it right down to his heart, half of which was already an icy lump. He felt as if he were dying, but only for a moment. Then he felt quite comfortable, and no longer noticed the cold.

"My sled! Don't forget my sled!" It was the only thing he thought of. They tied it to one of the white hens, which flew along after them with the sled on its back. The Snow Queen kissed Kay once more, and then he forgot little Gerda, and Grandmother, and all the others at home.

"You won't get any more kisses now," she said, "or else I should kiss you to death." Kay looked at her. She was so beautiful! A cleverer and prettier face he could not imagine. She no longer seemed to be made of ice, as she had seemed when she sat outside his window and beckoned to him. In his eyes she was perfect, and he was not at all afraid. He told her how he could do mental arithmetic even with fractions, and that he knew the size and population of all the countries. She kept on smiling, and he began to be afraid that he did not know as much as he thought he did. He looked up at the great big space overhead, as she flew with him high up on the black clouds, while the storm whistled and roared as if it were singing old ballads.

They flew over forests and lakes, over many a land and sea. Below them the wind blew cold, wolves howled, and black crows screamed as they skimmed across the glittering snow. But up above the moon shone bright and large, and on it Kay fixed his eyes throughout that long, long winter night. By day he slept at the feet of the Snow Queen.

Author note: From the book


	5. Chapter 5

~Peter's PoV~

"Ohhhhh!" Moaned Peter as he set up in bed. "Glad to see you are awake Mister Pan!" Said Christopher "Who are you?" Peter asked. "I am the doctor on _Sirius!" Explained Christopher. "Come one eat something! You can call me Doc or Christopher." He added! " "Ok doc!" Replied Peter as he ate the soup that Nathan made for him. " Come on everyone wants to meet you especially, Miss Heather!" Said Christopher " Comming!" Shouted Peter as he grabbed his hat while Tinkerbell faced him a warning look for waking her up before he put it on his head and grabbed his dagger. Then followed the Doctor to the main deck wher he heard a commotion between Heather and the guy with the eye patch._

* * *

_(Edurado's PoV)_

"Must you keep staring at me like that?"

Eduardo's tone was only a little terse and all it took was one glance up at this face to realize he was more embarrassed than annoyed. He was adorable when he got embarrassed. I laughed aloud, partially because of his words and partially because 'adorable' was never a word I would have used to describe this man a few months ago. My outburst seemed to have surprised him as he raised a fine brow in my direction before slowly reaching inside his coat. A warning.

"No! Not the gun!" I said, stifling my amusement. "I'll be quiet!"

"Good girl."

"Hey guys! Look who shown some life and is better now!" said Christopher


	6. Chapter 6

As they were sailing north Peter became friends with Heather and the crew. That's was when he spotted the Jolly Roger. The pirate crew of Sirius and cannons fired Edurado rushed to steer but the ways were violent because of the cannons which sent Heather in to a scream "Eeeeeekkkkk!" She cried as she fell over the starboard side.

"Heather!" Shouted Edurado "Stoppppp!" Shouted Peter "Tinkerbell and I will distract that codfish and lead him to skull rock I will be imitating him that where will catch him!" "Captain are we really listing to his orders?" Asked the crew "yes men in order to get Heather safe and unharmed!" Just ten the Rikka Captain Allen arrives to help get his pearl.

"Oh, I hate being disappointed, Smee. And I hate living in this flawed body. And I hate living in Neverland. And I hate, I hate, I hate Peter Pan!" Said Hook to Smee. "Pan again caption"said Smee


	7. Chapter 7

As Heather groaned she got up and wobbled when she heard pirates. I hid behind a cliff that's was when I heard some how here in the caverns where they couldn't see him...

"In that supreme moment Hook did not blanch, even at the gills, but Smee and Starkey clung to each other in terror.

"Who are you, stranger? Speak!" Hook demanded.

"I am James Hook," replied the voice, "captain of the JOLLY ROGER."

"You are not; you are not," Hook cried hoarsely.

"Brimstone and gall," the voice retorted, "say that again, and I'll cast anchor in you."

Hook tried a more ingratiating manner. "If you are Hook," he said almost humbly, "come tell me, who am I?"

"A codfish," replied the voice, "only a codfish."

"A codfish!" Hook echoed blankly, and it was then, but not till then, that his proud spirit broke. He saw his men draw back from him.

"Have we been captained all this time by a codfish!" they muttered. "It is lowering to our pride."

"In his dark nature there was a touch of the feminine, as in all the great pirates, and it sometimes gave him intuitions. Suddenly he tried the guessing game.

"Hook," he called, "have you another voice?"

Now Peter could never resist a game, and he answered blithely in his own voice, "I have."

"And another name?"

"Ay, ay."

"Vegetable?" asked Hook.

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"Yes."

"Man?"

"No!" This answer rang out scornfully.

"Boy?"

"Yes."

"Ordinary boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?"

To Heather Darcy's pain the answer that rang out this time was "Yes."

"Are you in England?"

"No."

"Are you here?"

"Yes."

Hook was completely puzzled. "You ask him some questions," he said to the others, wiping his damp brow.

Smee reflected. "I can't think of a thing," he said regretfully.

"Can't guess, can't guess!" crowed Peter. "Do you give it up?"

Of course in his pride he was carrying the game too far, and the miscreants [villains] saw their chance."

"Yes, yes," they answered eagerly.

"Well, then," he cried, "I am Peter Pan."

Pan!

In a moment Hook was himself again, and Smee and Starkey were his faithful henchmen.

"Now we have him," Hook shouted. "Into the water, Smee. Starkey, mind the boat. Take him dead or alive!"

He leaped as he spoke, and simultaneously came the gay voice of Peter. Hook grabbed him and held him tight so hey couldn't get away . Then Peter's eyes wonder over to see Heather gagged and bound as she struggled from the pirates as they tied her to a cannon ball to be drowned.

"Are you ready, men?"asked Hook

"Ay, ay," from various parts of the lagoon."

"Then lam into the brats and prepare to meet your doom Pan!" Roared Hook as he was about to slash Peter with his Hook Heather's eyes were widen in horror for Peter Pan. just when all hope was lost... "Not So fast yah venom varmints! " shouted Sirius's Captain Morgan "Release my mates!" He bellowed

"Oh! Well...Well... Look who wants to be the hero!" Replied Captain Hook. As He held Peter Pan with his hook to his heart while his crew bounded him and Smee held on to Heather Darcy. Just then *Bang!* Eduardo shot his gun in the air "Let go of my wife & her brother !" He growled as his faced challenger Hook. "Eduardo forget about me! Save Peter Pan from that old Codfish!" I shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Edurado stands still waiting for captain instruction... He knodded towards him... Edurado shot at Hook but not to kill him just to let Peter Pan go! But the bulliet hit the rock instead which maded him mad cause he never missed a shot in his life.

Meanwhile, before Hook threw Peter into his trap...

"Your Heather...was leaving you." Hook said in mock sympathy. He was looking down at the deck of the ship. Peter followed his gaze and watched Heather Darcy who was thrown into the sea. "Nooooooo! Sis...Heather Pan...!" cried Peter Pan. and the Sirius Crew fend off Hook's pirates.

"haha" laughed Hook. "Wait Sister?" "Pan has a sister oh this is rich!" Crowed Hook. "Don't worry Peter I got her!" Shouted Edurado and Russell as they swamed to she shore where Fuzzy knocked Smee out. "Nice Shot Fuzzy!" Laughed Captin Allen.

~Hook's POV~

No...I ...Won! Hook threw Peter into the net and smiled as he sanked to the bottom. As he leaped to where Heather was. "Pan!" Shouted Hook "Hook!" She spatted my name as she pushed her way through her pirate friends. "Heather!" "No Iam not going to loose you again!" yelled Edurado to his wife.

"We got your brother his alright!" The crew shouted with joy. Curses! I threw her over to the idiot Boy. I stood ready for the Pan's to cry for mercy.

~Peter's POV~

Hook's voice grew cold, "Why should she stay? What have you to offer?" Peter, who was still watching Heather, was unaware that Hook was advancing on him.

"You are incomplete!" Peter looked up warily to see Hook's blade rushing at him. It met Peter's sword with an alarming clang. At the same, he brought down his hook and Peter had to adjust his blade to block both attacks.

The blow knocked him back into reality.

Captain Hook sneered, "She'd rather grow up than stay with you!" He struck Peter in the head with the back of his hook. Peter cried out in agony as he flipped backwards into a sail and collapsed on the crow's nest of the ship.

Peter flew at Hook, rolling in the air, but he dodged. They turned to face eachother.

"Heather is in her room, the window is shut." Captain Hook jeered.

Peter shouted in rage as he flew at Hook, "I'll open it!" Peter swung his sword in a deadly arch, but Captain Hook blocked and locked their swords. They were face to face.

"I'm afraid it's barred"

"I'll call out her name" Peter cried desperately.

"She can't hear you" Hook said simply.

"No!" Peter shouted. His voice was hoarse.

"She can't see you"

"Heather Pan!" Peter cried to a girl who wasn't there.

"She's forgotten all about you!" Hook spat.

Peter pleaded, his voice becoming louder with every word, "Stop! Please Stoppit!" Peter Pan was kicked in the face. He let out a groan as he flipped in the air backwards, ripping through one of the sails. Hook floated around the huge sail and found Peter hovering there, breathing heavily.

The temperature seemed to drop. Peter's eyes were unfocused as he processed the words. They hurt Peter like stabs and he was slowly losing height, weighed down with unhappy thoughts.

He realized that he couldn't imagine life without Heather. "Does this mean I really do love her? Am I growing up?" he thought desperately.

They were floating a few feet above the deck of the ship. Hook hovered over Peter and said, "There is another in your place." Peter looked up fearfully, his eyes wide and red from holding back tears. Hook moved closer and growled, "He is called husband!"

In a last attempt, Peter rose up with a cry and swung his sword wildly, blinded by hatred. Hook blocked him and yelled as he raised his sword over his head. With a look of terror, Peter raised his blade to protect himself. Hook brought it down with such force that Peter was knocked to the deck. His sword clattered out of his hand. The air left his lungs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I been away for awhile but I am back here's a better chapter for 9 than I had before last one I thought was awful *lol* enjoy.**

* * *

"Ouch!" I muttered. As I landed head firsts next to the feet of my brother and Sirius crew. As Captain Alan and Morgan both helped me ... "Are you okay My Pearl?" Asked Alan. Meanwhile, Peter and Tinkerbelle gave my a puzzled look. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. That's when Eduardo came marching over coming partialy to my rescue if you didn't forget about Captain Hook glaring at me.

*Click* Drat! Edurado has a gun! Edurado said to Alan. "Don't touch her, with yer filth hands." "Only I am allowed to touch her!" Hissed Edurado. Just then Hook shouted toward Peter as he was being protected by my friends even though he hates that sure he likes hanging out with us but not bein told how to protect himself or his friends. That's when my blood be gain to boil and I broke through my husbands and Alan's quarreling and I marched straight up to Captain Hook and shouted "Not so fast, you old codfish or you'll have to answer to me! "

Just then all went quit until Mr. Smee: [singing] "Crook... crook... crickety-crockety crickety-crook, the croc is after Captain Hook."Everyone started to howl with laughter. But then... *clink*[Hook hits him on the head]


	10. Chapter 10

CAPTAIN HOOK "Good heavens! Run! Run for your lives! It's...a little girl." He laughed. That's when I turned angry little! I am a grown woman... All of a sudden Tinkerbell comes up and sticks her tongue out at Hook. And my friends said to Peter Pan that "he shouldn't have aside that to her!" "Why?" Whispered Peter to Eduardo."let's just say he'll get a taste of his own medicine!" He replied with a smile.

That's when I picked up a sword that Russell tossed me even though my husband glared at him for allowing this to happen. Cause he soooo very protective of me. "On guard!" I shouted. As we fought... I had to climb up on the highest cliff in the cave. That's when I didn't notice Hook approaching me from another side of the cliff until.

CAPTAIN HOOK: "I've had just about enough of your childish games!" Sirius & Rikka Crew shouted my name with horror as I turned around Hook shoved me over to the edge hanging just above the ocean that crashed against the sharp rocks PAN: "Sis, look out!" he said as he flew above the pirate and landed next to me as he glared at his arch enemy ever since that codfish came to Neverland CAPTAIN HOOK: "Ha ha! Give up, girl." As he shoved Peter away as he fell off balance and crashed into a heap on the ground and Eduardo rushed up and took him to see Christopher even though Peter kept protesting that he is fine.

I replied shouting "Never! Don't you see, Hook? You'll never win. Not as long as there is faith, trust and pixie dust." At that moment Tinkerbell flew up and sprinkled fairy dust on me as I fell back off the cliff. My friends gasp, my husband stood with a holy smokes look on his face. CAPTAIN HOOK:"Odd bodkins!" PETER PAN"Unbelievable." And I flew high above SkullRock.


	11. Chapter 11

I flew in and caught the sword that Peter tossed to me that he got from Russell. Tink flew up to her and smiled and whispered. "Sprinkle Eduardo with fairy dust please okay?" The fairy smiled as she smiled and zoomed toward him. " hey!" Exclaimed Eduardo as she finished dusting him. As he flew he saw Tinkerbell pointing toward me.

He flew towards me as did Peter and they stood by my side Peter on my right Eduardo on the left. All three of us glared at Hook. "This ain't over yet you idiot pirate!" My husband snapped at him. "Are you ready to meet thy doom girl?" Asked Hook as he rolled his eyes at the words my husband said. But before both boys could grab me. " have it at thee!" I said as I flew and knocked him down full force that he dropped his sword.

I put the sword down in the case on belt loop of my dress. An got ready to fist fight that I had learned from my friends Marty McFly & Doc Emmett Brown in Hill Valley, California. She knocked him down and gaved it with all her strength to save her friends, family, husband, & all of Neverland from the hands of this wicked as I thought I was doing so well I lost my balance and Hook grabbed me and pinned me to the wall of the cave.


End file.
